Hujan Hangat
by Wallbreaker
Summary: Selimut, minuman coklat dan hujan. Takao punya cara sendiri demi merebut perhatian Midorima. [Hasil kolaborasi buta antara r-adnir dan Wallbreaker untuk #TAKABURC]


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fanfiksi ini merupakan hasil kolaborasi buta antara r-adnir dan Wallbreaker. Didedikasikan untuk #TAKABURC

* * *

 **Hujan Hangat**

 _ **Selimut, minuman coklat dan hujan.**_ _ **Takao punya cara sendiri demi merebut perhatian Midorima.**_

* * *

Warna langit berubah. Semula biru muda tersapu kelam abu-abu. Awan berdesakan menghalau sinar matahari. Rintik hujan berjatuhan mengetuk kaca jendela rumah Midorima.

Kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas terhenti setelah Midorima menengok kondisi cuaca di luar. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaian. Bungkusan plastik besar ditarik keluar dari dalam sana. Begitu dirobek, selembar kain tebal warna jeruk menyembul. Wangi bunga pelembut pakaian ikut menyeruak.

Midorima lalu beralih ke dapur. Pandangannya berkeliling pada rak, sebuah cangkir berpola tapak kaki kucing diambilnya bersama dengan teko kecil. Tak lama, teko itu telah terisi air panas. Midorima baru saja mematikan api kompor saat bel rumah berbunyi nyaring.

Di balik pintu, Takao berdiri. Rambut hingga sepatu, seluruhnya tidak luput dari air. Cengiran tercetak di wajahnya

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

Midorima mendecakkan lidah sekali mendapati tamunya yang kuyup.

"Aku bangun kesiangan jadi tidak sempat menonton ramalan cuaca, Shin-chan."

Meskipun sambutannya ketus, Midorima tidak pernah menolak Takao memasuki rumahnya.

Dia akan tetap menyodorkan handuk untuk Takao, menawarkan kalau mau mandi dan meminjamkan pakaian bersih.

Hari ini juga sama.

"Aku putus dengannya kemarin, Shin-chan."

Tanpa ditanya, Takao mulai bicara panjang soal wanita kesukaannya kemudian hubungan mereka yang habis kurang dari sebulan. Tanggapan Midorima selalu berhenti pada gumaman, sesekali anggukan.

Cerita Takao disela ketika Midorima menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas dan selimut oranye.

"Bukannya aku ingin kau menginap. Tapi hujannya masih deras kalau kau sakit akan merepotkan dan besok ada latih tanding. Jadi, sebaiknya kau menginap semalam disini."

Tidak hanya terjadi sekali, Takao mampir ke tempat Midorima. Berkata rumah Midorima cocok sebagai tempat berteduh karena jaraknya dekat sekolah. Dilanjutkan oleh kisah percintaannya dengan gadis-gadis yang sama sekali asing bagi Midorima.

Mulut Takao terus bergerak sebelum Midorima mematikan lampu sebagai isyarat agar Takao segera tidur

"Selamat tidur."

Disertai ucapan itu Midorima akan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sedangkan Takao berbaring di sofa. Kedua matanya dipejamkan sembari berharap malam lebih panjang, hujan jangan reda.

Agar dia bisa tetap tinggal.

Karena kembalinya hari hujan perlu jeda.

.

* * *

Buliran air kembali menyapa bumi saat Takao setengah mampus menggenjot pedal sepeda. Titik-titik air yang semula ramah mendadak berubah semakin deras dan membasahi jalan. Jalanan menanjak yang basah karena hujan mengharuskan Takao mengeluarkan tenaga extra. Meskipun kaki Takao rasanya seperti ingin lepas saja, Takao tetap mengayuh dengan tenaga penuh.

Midorima duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki di atas gerobak sambil mengeluh sana-sini. "Kayuh lebih cepat, Takao," ucapnya, "bajuku sudah semakin basah."

Takao tidak membalas. Tetap berkonsentrasi dan mencoba mengayuh lebih cepat seperti apa yang Midorima minta.

Hujan mengguyur mereka tanpa ampun. Pandangan Takao mulai kabur karena terlalu banyak terkena percikan-percikan air yang membuat mata perih. Belum lagi udara dingin yang mengigit kulit.

Setelah berusaha payah, gerobak yang Takao tarik akhirnya sampai di penghujung tanjakan. Takao berhenti sebentar. Dia menoleh ke beakang. "Apa?" tanya Midorima. "Kau mengira aku meninggalkanmu seperti waktu itu?"

Takao menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku cuma ingin berbalik ke belakang," katanya. Takao kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan.

Ketika Takao menginjak pedal sepeda, saat itu juga gerobak meluncur turun dengan sangat cepat.

"YAHHO!"

"BAKAO!"

Takao girang, Midorima _sport_ jantung. Dua teriakan membelah udara. Memancing perhatian orang-orang.

* * *

.

"Kau nyaris membunuhku!"

Takao disembur begitu Midorima selesai mandi. Yang diamuk dengan kurang ajarnya malah tertawa keras. Midorima langsung melempar selimut oranya ke wajah menyebalkan Takao karena dongkol.

"Haha," Takao mengusap air di sudut matanya, "mana ada orang yang mati karena meluncur di turunan."

Midorima memalingkan muka. "Shin-chan." Takao memanggil namanya, Midorima menoleh ke kiri.

"Apa la ̶" ucapan Midorima terpotong karena tingkah Takao. Takao langsung menyerbu Midorima begitu lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh. Takao melompat kemudian membungkus tubuhnya serta Midorima di bawah selimut oranye.

Midorima buru-buru mendorong Takao menjauh lalu bertingkah seperti perawan yang hampir digauli. Seakan-akan Takao adalah om-om penghuni tetap warung kopi yang (katanya) terkenal mesum.

"Ehe," cengiran jenaka tertempel di wajah Takao. Matanya melirik nakal Midorima, Midorima bergidik jijik. "Menurut gosip yang kudengar, biasanya orang yang diam-diam menyukaimu akan menghindar kalau kau mendekatinya. Apalagi kalau sampai kontak fisik."

"Aku tidak naksir padamu," tampik Midorima.

"Kalau Shin-chan menyukaiku, katkan saja. Apa susahnya sih?"

Midorima terdiam di tempat sambil memalingkan wajah dan pura-pura sibuk. Tanda Midorima sedang salah tingkah. Dan itu bukanlah respon yang Takao kira. Takao ikut mingkem. Hening sejenak.

"Aduh Shin-chan, jangan malu-malu begitu, ah," kata Takao. Padahal Takao sendiri sudah tak karuan debar jantungnya. Bertalu-talu seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Diam saja kau."

"Shin-chan," panggil Takao

"Apa?" Midorima menanggapinya dengan ketus.

"Maaf aku sering menggodamu. Salahkan ekspresi marahmu yang terlihat lucu di mataku. Menurutku, marahmu jauh lebih menghibur dibanding senyum manis semua gadis yang pernah kulihat," aku Takao dengan jujur dan tulus. Takao lalu meraih cangkir coklat panas yang sedari tadi dianggurkan di atas meja. Takao tidak berani menatap Midorima

Hening lagi. Kali ini dilengkapi dengan suasana canggung.

"Bu," Midorima bersuara, "Bukannya aku menyukaimu, tapi terkadang perilaku tololmu itu membantuku menghilangkan stress."

"Ternyata kita saling melengkapi," kata Takao enteng. Kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik ke atas.

"Hn," Midorima mengangguk.

"Ugh!" Takao tersedak coklat panas, sedangkan Midorima melotot setelah menyadari apa yang telah Takao katakan barusan. Takao langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut sementara Midorima memilih memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Canggung season dua.

"Anu Shin-chan, aku punya gebetan baru lho," ucap Takao.

"Huh?" Belum semenit berlalu, Takao kembali menyita perhatian Midorima. Meski Midorima terlihat seakan tidak tertarik. "Siapa itu?" hawa ketidaksukaan menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Midorima positif cemburu.

"Sebut ciri-cirinya saja ya?" Takao menolak untuk sebut merek. "Aku malu kalau harus menyebutkan namanya."

"Terserah." Midorima membalas singkat.

Takao menarik napas, "Aku menyukai salah satu siswa SMA Shuutoku, _shooting guard_ tim basket inti yang tingginya nyaris dua meter, salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban, wortel berjalan yang maha tsundere."

"Ung?" Alis Midorima naik sebelah. "Itu aku?"

Takao terbelalak. _Mampus, aku kelepasan_. "Itu cuma bercanda kok," buru-buru Takao menarik kata-katanya. "Mana mungkin aku belok orientasi." Takao tak masalah menjilat kembali ludahnya ataupun membohongi perasaannya. Yang penting Midorima tidak menjauhi Takao.

"Oh." Midorima lagi-lagi membalas singkat. Takao lega Midorima tidak menganggap serius perkataannya. Karena tidak mungkin Midorima tertarik padanya.

"Padahal sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik padamu," lanjut Midorima setengah berbisik.

 _Eh?_ Takao langsung memasang tampang bingung. "Shin-chan tertarik kepadaku?"

"Ya! Maksudku tidak!" Midorima mulai salah tingkah lagi. "Aku tertarik pada bakatmu. Ya, aku kagum dengan mata rajawalimu, bukan denganmu."

"Hee.., Shin-chan jangan _tsundere_ deh."

"Diamlah, Takao!"

Takao tersenyum. Tak apa jika Midorima masih denial, setidaknya Takao tahu kalau Midorima memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. _Mungkin._

.

| E n d |

.

Apa-apaan itu yang saya tulis di atas. /pundung.

Fanfic ini dibuat oleh r-adnir di starting wave dan saya cuma nyelesaiin fanfic ini untuk finishing wave. Mohon maaf ya kalau tempo ceritanya kejar-kejaran kayak serigala berburu ayam kate. Maaf juga kalau diksi yang digunakan masih terbatas. Saya masih penulis baru yang (berani) ikut celenj ini :")

Silakan tulis kritik dan sarannya di kolom review karena saya perlu krisar untuk berkembang, ehhe..


End file.
